Triplets
by butterflygirly99
Summary: What if Logan and Lindy weren't just twins? What if they were separated at birth from there triplet, Kim? What happens when Jack finds out this news and travels to Chicago to help Kim sort things out? Jogan, Kick, and Larrett.


**A/N: Yeah! I finally managed to finish this up :) Hope you enjoy and check out my latest Jogan video! (Link is on my profile) So the basic premise of the story is a sort of Xover with Kickin It, but not really a Xover.**

**Summary:**

**What if Logan and Lindy weren't just twins? What if they were separated at birth from there triplet, Kim? What happens when Jack finds out this news and travels to Chicago to help Kim sort things out? After almost two years of separation, will Kim and Jack be able to rekindle their romance? Will Jasmine be able to admit her feelings for Logan before its too late? Will Lindy and Larrett stop denying they're just friends? Or will other forces take control of their destiny as mess things up?**

* * *

><p>"Lindy! Logan!" Jasmine yelled running into the basement, nearly out of breath, after all, running in heels was no easy job, "I ran here as soon as you texted. What's the emergency?"<p>

Jasmine looked around, Delia and Garrett had their arms wrapped around Lindy, who looked extremely shocked, and Logan was in the corner yelling at his parents in a rather loud and agitated voice.

"Guys?" Jasmine asked, trying to get someone's attention, with no avail. "GUYS! WHAT IS GOING ON?" she finally yelled.

At this, everybody turned to her. Logan stopped yelling, midway, and it was if time had frozen and the world had decided to focus on her.

Finally, Lindy broke the silence and looked up and said in a soft voice, "Jasmine...Logan and I...well...Logan and I aren't twins."

"Wait, what!?" Jasmine exclaimed, "What do you mean you and Logan aren't twins?"

"We're triplets." Logan said, finally speaking.

"Triplets?"

"Well..." Lindy said, turning to Logan and her parents to help her out, but with no reply, she continued herself, "When mom was giving birth to us, our triplet was born without a heart beat, so everyone thought she was gone. But it turns out, one of the doctors had taken her and managed to save her, but rather than return her to us, he gave her to another couple who had just lost a child..."

My jaw was ready to drop to the floor. This was easily one of the cheesy plots of one of my medical soap operas, but the only difference was that this was real life. Speechless I sat down next to Delia and joined the others in shock.

"The other family just found out that their daughter really isn't "their daughter" and they managed to track us down and send our little Layla back to us," Lindy's mother said, in between silent tears, "They can't leave work do they're sending her alone. The legal documents are all messed up, so technically she's just as much our child as she is, theirs."

Jasmine wasn't sure what to say...what do you say in a situation like this? Logan walked away from his parents and sat down next to Jasmine on the couch, and the five best friends wrapped their arms around each other, supporting the twins.

"We'll get through this," Jasmine said, not to anyone in particular.

"Together," Garrett responded.

"Yeah, we'll get through it together. The five of us," Delia added, giving Lindy a squeeze.

"She'll be here tomorrow," Lindy's father said speaking up for the first time, "And her name is Kim Crawford...not Layla Watson...that was Lay- I mean Kim's one request, she keep her name."

_The Next Day..._

"You okay, Logan?" Jasmine asked as he sat down next to her, freshly showered. Jasmine couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at the timing of the events that had just concurred. He and Jenna had broken up over a month ago and Logan seemed ready to move on. Jasmine saw this as her opportunity to final express her feelings for him, by asking him to the End of the Year Dance, however she figured that she'd have to hold off on admitting her feelings, because now what Logan needed was a good friend.

"To be honest, I don't know how to feel- pass me the syrup- I mean what am I supposed to say?" Logan said dousing his pancakes with maple syrup, "Plus, having one twin sister was bad enough, now I'll have two." he joked, offering her a slight smile, that made her melt.

It was the first smile Jasmine had seen for a while from any of the Watson's, in such a time of confusion. Jasmine, along with Delia and Garrett had all spent the night at the Watson's house. A S.O.S.S. they called it (A Support Our Souls Sleepover). They were a special sort of sleepover between the gang, that only took place when one of the crew was in dire need of support, like when Garrett found out he was getting a little sister, or when Delia's first hamster died, or when Jasmine found out her parents were getting a divorce.

On the other side of the table, Garrett had his arm around Lindy and was whispering something, into her ear, which made her laugh. They pulled apart and went back to their respective breakfasts, but even Delia noticed the looks they would sneak at each other every few minutes.

"You kids almost done eating?" Lindy's mother asked us, as we took our last few bites of food and placed our plates in the sink, "We're heading to the airport in just a little bit. We don't want to be late."

The gang gave her a group nod, a consensus of agreement, as the got their shoes on and headed to the cars. The Watson's owned two cars-a five seater and a seven seater, so the group planned on splitting up their usual way, when they realized they couldn't all fit in one car with Kim joining them. Usually, Lindy, Jasmine, and Delia would all ride with Nora, while Logan and Garrett would ride with Bob, however this time, Lindy asked if Jasmine would trade spots with Garrett, so Jasmine obliged. In all honesty, Jasmine had absolutely no problem spending a little extra time with Logan.

In Nora's SUV, Delia sat up front, fiddling with the radio, playing everything from country to heavy metal to some random Spanish music. In the backseat, Garrett and Lindy seemed to be having a serious conversation, seemingly about Kim, Lindy's new sister. Lindy passed around a picture of Kim on her phone.

"She looks just like you..." Delia commented, "Just prettier...and more fashionable."

"Thanks, Delia," Lindy replied sarcastically.

Garrett laughed, "It's okay Lindy, I think you look perfectly fine and plenty fashionable."

This earned a snort from Delia and an 'awww' from Lindy, as well as an amused loo from Nora.

Meanwhile, in the other car, the air seemed to be rather tense between Logan, Jasmine, and Bob. Hoping to start a conversation, Bob said, "So, I heard you two won the Hola-ween dance contest a little while back? Congrats."

"Yep," was Logan's only reply.

Jasmine gave her friend an almost scolding look before saying, "Yeah we won, Logan was really sweet and saved me from the utter embarrassment of dancing by myself." She offered Logan a thankful smile, which he returned.

"Speaking of dancing, don't you two have that End of the Year Dance coming up?" Bob asked he prepared to exit the highway and enter the airport's parking structure, "Who are you guys going with? You taking that Jenny girl, Logan?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "It's Jenna, dad, and we broke up a month ago."

Jasmine flinched at the mention of Jenna, before replying, "Well, a couple people asked me, but I'm not really interested. I might just go by myself."

"A couple people, Jaz? Twelve guys asked you to the dance!" Logan exclaimed, sounding almost a little bitter, "Twelve guys, including Jason Wall, Seth's younger brother!"

"Well, I'm just not interested in them, besides Jason Wall's a big jerk, he is totally not my type," Jasmine replied simply, sounding rather deflated.

"Well here's a crazy idea, rather that go by yourself, why don't you two go together?" Bob suggested, as they searched for a parking spot in the crowed parking garage, "Didn't you two even date a while back? What happened to that?"

"It was fake..." Jasmine muttered, blushing furiously.

"Yeah..." Logan added, equally as red, neither of them looking at each other.

Bob simply shook his head as he parked the car, "Okay, you awkward teenagers, out of the car."

Jasmine and Logan managed to get out of the car and resume their normal colored faces and end one awkward situation, and prepare for the next. Between the last few hours and now, the group wasn't sure what to expect at all a whole entire crazy new situation had just been thrown on them, and this time, they really didn't do it.

Meeting up with Lindy, Garrett, and Delia, the whole gang sat silently waiting for the third Watson sibling to show up. As the pair of parents paced up and down the airport nervously jumping every time a new person entered the terminal, the gang began searching through crowds of people for the missing triplet.

Lindy's first instinct was to head for the baggage claim. Logan, having a similar thought process headed to the same area. Noticing his sister picking up a suitcase he walked over to her confused, "Hey, Lindy, why are you picking up a suitcase? You're supposed to be looking for Kim."

The girl turned around in surprise. She clearly had the same face as Lindy, however, her hair was slightly shorter and she looked a little more athletic. She also seemed to be wearing a shade of lip gloss that Lindy wouldn't be caught dead wearing. Looking puzzled she said, "Lindy? What do you mean, Lindy? I'm Kim...Kim Crawford."


End file.
